Snow
by melizabethp
Summary: Hazel strongly dislikes snow which is totally So how did she get roped into a snowball fight in the woods of Camp Half Blood on the snowiest day of the year? And where is Frank? {Cute Frazel one-shot} A/N: Yes, I realize it's August, I just really love winter and snow and Christmas okay?


Hazel glanced around her with apprehension and a bit of deja vu. She was standing in a forest. Snow covered everything like an extremely large and fluffy blanket had been laid over the forest. Light snow still fell and delicate flakes caught in her curly hair. She had to admit, it _was _pretty. But she still wasn't the fondest of snow.

Given everything that seemed to happened when she was surrounded by the icy flakes, she felt her apprehension was justified.

Suddenly, Hazel shivered as she felt a presence behind her. She took a deep breath and whipped around as fast as she could.

_Mistake_.

As soon as she rounded to face the intruder, a ball of freezing, wet snow hit her smack in the face. She gasped at the cold as the snow entered her jacket. She wiped the snow from her eyes just in time to see a small form with wild hair sprint away, laughing gleefully.

"_LEO!" _she yelled and gave chase. Hazel was freezing, running after Leo causing snow to climb into her boots as well. If she ever got her hands on him, that little elf would be sorry he ever messed with Hazel Levesque.

Whose genius idea was it to visit Camp Half Blood for Christmas anyway? Oh, that's right, _hers. _She had thought it would be nice to spend some time with their Greek family and what better time for family than Christmas? Or so she had thought.

The Greek campers seemed to love snow and the magical borders of the camp allowed the snow to pass through. So while everyone was enjoying the snow, having snowball fights, building snow-heroes, and such, Hazel stood by watching and tried to stay warm. Most of the time, she didn't really mind because she had Frank putting her arm around her and kissing her on the cheek, which warmed her right to her toes.

But today, she had let herself be stupidly persuaded to join an "every demigod for themselves" snowball fight in the forest of Camp Half Blood.

"_It will be fun," _they said.

Yeah, Hazel thought, real fun.

The snow was falling faster now and Hazel lost sight of Leo quickly. She decided not to waste her energy on a blind chase. She would deal with the him later, she told herself and stopped to rest. Running through snow was hard work and she was winded, cold, and miserable. Her clothes were soaked and she missed Frank.

Where was her boyfriend anyway? They had gotten separated earlier hence why Hazel was standing alone in the middle of the forest when she got attacked. Hazel debated the idea of going searching for him or heading back to the cabins and wait out the snowball fight when she heard a loud, familiar, roar come from her left and a high-pitched squeak of fear.

She turned towards the direction the commotion was coming from and what she first saw caused her to be slightly befuddled.

The Latino elf she had been chasing not moments ago, was now straight running towards her, a look of amusement combined with terror was painted across his face. Hazel didn't have too much time to be confused though, when she saw the massive grizzly bear chasing after him.

Most people, demigod or not, would be panicked at the presence of a giant, enraged, bear. Hazel felt completely safe though. She recognized the murderous animal to be her sweet boyfriend and calmed down immediately.

Leo however, did not feel so safe, as he was the one being chased by Frank. As the duo neared Hazel, Leo tripped over a root hidden in the snow and fell flat on his face, earning him a mouthful of snow.

A light bulb went off in Hazel's head and she ran to put herself between her friend and her boyfriend. Frank skittered to a halt, narrowly avoiding a collision with Hazel. The bear look at her with confusion and Leo turned himself around on the ground carefully, as if expecting to be dead. Once he realized that he was in fact, still alive, he glanced up at Hazel gratefully.

"Thanks Hazel," he grinned. "Your boyfriend here can't seem to take a joke as well as you can."

"Oh don't thank me yet Valdez." Hazel simply said. Leo's grin quickly fell, replaced with a look of apprehension.

"Why? Wha-" Quicker than should have been possible, Hazel grabbed a handful of snow and flung it at Leo, hitting him smack in the face. Leo fell back at the impact, spluttering at the snow all over his face.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold, Leo Valdez." Hazel smirked, feeling fully satisfied. Frank made a noise that sound like laughing then turned back into himself.

His cheeks and nose were flushed from the cold and his short hair was wet from the melt snow. He quickly ran a gloved hand through his short hair to get out the snow still caught there. He was smiling warmly at her, amused at her act of vengence. Hazel's toes tingled and she believed at that moment, he was the most good-looking demigod she had ever laid eyes on. Narcissus had nothing on Frank Zhang.

"My turn," he stated with a mischievous grin on his face as Leo struggled to sit up for a second time. Frank picked up an arm full of snow and stalked towards Leo. Leo's eyes widen and Frank dumped the snow over Leo's head.

This time Leo fell back and stayed back, just lying there in the snow. He wiped his face with both hands and then dropped them back at his side in defeat.

"Romans..," he grumbled. Hazel and Frank laughed and both offered Leo a hand, helping him up out of the snow. The three started to make their way back to camp, keeping an eye out for any other campers planning on flinging snow in their direction.

Frank grabbed Hazel's hand as they walked and smiled warmly down at her. Hazel stopped walking for a second to reach up on her tiptoes and quickly kiss her boyfriend, the small kiss enough to warm her whole body.

Leo turned around to see what the hold up was. When he saw them, he made a gagging noise and motioned like he was going to puke. Hazel laughed and continued to walk, tugging Frank behind her.

A couple more minutes of walking and even the warm feeling that came with being close to Frank wasn't enough to fend off the chill of the December air and the cold snow in her boots. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Frank looked down at her with concern. She was just about to tell him not worry, she was just cold when his eyes lit up like they always did when he had an idea.

"Hazel? Why don't you climb on my back and I can carry you back to camp? That way the snow won't be able to get into your boots and I can keep you warm," he smiled kindly.

The offer sound like heaven to Hazel but she couldn't just let Frank carry her all the way back to camp. They were still had quite a walk ahead and that would be a lot of work on Frank's part. It wasn't fair. She shook her head and was about to respond that she was okay but he spoke up again.

"Hazel, don't worry about me. No offence, but your not exactly the heaviest thing I've ever had to carry on my back and I'm not exactly weak," he told her, almost bashfully. He was right of course.

Once, during war games at Camp Jupiter, Dakota had passed out in the middle of the field and Frank carried him out of fighting range, so the Eagles could swoop down without getting impaled with hundreds of _gladius. _Carrying Dakota was no easy feat and Frank managed to do it with hardly breaking a sweat.

Hazel reluctantly agreed and Frank bent down so she could climb onto his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder while he caught up to Leo and continued the trek back up to Camp Half Blood. Hazel was warming by the second, her body pressed against Frank's.

"Yo could I catch a ride too Big Guy?" Leo asked Frank. Frank gave him look that clearly conveyed that not even in Leo's dreams would he be riding on Frank's back.

Hazel giggled and said, "Looks like your doing just fine yourself Leo."

Everywhere Leo stepped, the ground made a hissing noise and steam rose up as the snow melted and evaporated away. Leo had turned on his "super-heaters" as he liked to call them, his whole body and his clothes already dry. There was steam coming off Leo's body too, as his extreme body heat combined with the chilling cold of Christmas Eve in Camp Half Blood. Leo grinned and shrugged.

As Hazel nuzzled closer to Frank, warm inside and out and smiled to herself. Maybe the snow wasn't so bad after all.

"Je t'aime Frank Zhang," she whispered into Frank's shoulder. Frank knew enough French to understand that.

"Je t'aime Hazel Levesque," he whispered back. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
